


Shots

by ballchess



Category: Cocktail Prince
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballchess/pseuds/ballchess
Summary: Martini, looking to spend Halloween night alone, bites off more than he can chew when an annoying visitor interrupts his night.





	Shots

Martini was getting himself ready for a peaceful night to himself when he heard a knock on his door. He was hoping to be alone tonight, on halloween night. The 31st of October. He'd changed into his handsomest pajamas, prepared his favorite teas, and spread an absurd amount of snacks and entertainment across his coffee table. But it seemed like someone else already decided how his night would go.

Knock knock. Knock knock.  
The persistence of whoever was at his door irritated him. Hoping to stop the noise from its source, he got up to answer it.

He wasn't particularly happy to see Tom Collins on the other side of the door. Reflecting this, his standoffishness seeped through from his posture down to his tone.

"What do you want? Do you really have nothing better to do on Halloween than to come bother me? Because I know I have better things to do." Martini said, fed up with the conversation before even giving the other participant a chance to speak.

Tom Collins kept his calm posture. "Hello, Martini. It's nice to be greeted so warmly by one of my dear friends." Tom Collins spoke softly even as his lips began to tilt down. "Could I come in, please? I'd like to discuss something with you. It's time sensitive."

Martini leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "Making me permit your entrance into the room before even spilling any information on what brought you here? I don't know what you're planning, but..." He stopped mid sentence, his gaze trailing down, noticing the large duffel bag Tom Collins had put down at his feet. He pointed at it sharply, continuing on a new train of thought. "...You're not coming in until you tell me that's not a dead body."

"A dead body-- Jesus Christ." Tom Collins held his hand to his head, exasperated. "Please don't jump to weird conclusions like that. It's as you said before, even if not exactly. I have some plans for Halloween tonight. I got these matching costumes and everything, but I haven't found anyone to come with me."

"No."

"I haven't even- "

"I don't want to match anything with you. Could you not get anyone else to do this with you? I'm your very last resort? That's the only way I can imagine you'd think I'd go along with this."

Crossing his arms and wearing a grim expression, Tom Collins sighed. "I'll admit it to you now, I had made these plans with someone else. But he cancelled, and you were the very first person I thought could come with me instead." A smile crept back on his face. "Don't you think we're friends, Martini? I'm asking you as my friend."

With a groan and a roll of his eyes, Martini moved from where he was blocking the doorway. "Come in and show me our costumes, Tom."

"It's Tom Collins. Not Tom."

"I thought you were just talking about how close we were, but I can't even shorten your name?"

"You can't. My name is Tom Collins."

Martini groaned again, this time loud and exaggerated. "Hurry up and get in here before I change my damn mind."

"Yes, yes of course. I'll hurry inside." He bent down and picked up his bag with both hands, fitting it inside the doorway and walking to the nearest seated area. "Should I just put it here on the floor?"

"Obviously all my tables are occupying far more important things. Your bag can go on the floor right here." Martini said as he sat down, pointing at the space in front of him.

Dropping his bag on the ground and kneeling in front of it, Tom Collins unzipped the bag and started to take out one of his costumes. "I know how you're going to react to this so please give it a fair chance before parsing judgement."

"I'm regretting all of this. The fact that you had to say that to me just solidifies my regrets."

"Don't be so dramatic. I haven't even shown you it." After rustling around inside the duffel bag for a few moments, Tom Collins pulled out a red and white outfit. He held the pieces out straight, revealing to Martini what exactly it was supposed to be. "Now, tell me what you think of my costume."

"You can't be serious- is that supposed to be Santa Claus?!" 

"It is. The theme of the party is 'Other Holidays'."

Martini looked at the costume up and down as a range of emotions flew through him. On one hand, he was grateful he didn't start drinking the tea he had picked up yet. On the other hand, he was very, very frightened at what the matching costume that was left in the bag would be. On his third hand, he was terribly confused, as he couldn't comprehend why Tom Collins would've picked out a revealing Santa Claus outfit for himself. Martini held a long silence as he processed his reaction, and it didn't go unnoticed. 

"Are you alright? I'd love a response when you're ready." Tom Collins held a nervous expression on his face.

Holding his hands to his head, Martini braced for the worst. At this point, he was just praying for this night to be less than a total disaster. "Please, for the love of God, show me the other costume. I can't bear it anymore."

More loud shuffling came as Tom Collins dug out the other costume. "Alright, now for your costume, the accompaniment to Sexy Santa Claus..." 

"You're calling it that? Sexy Santa Claus? Couldn't you be a bit more-" Martini's voice stopped, his eyes widening in horror as Tom Collins pulled out the costume he intended for him to wear. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

"Ta-da! It's a reindeer! It's so cute, don't you think?"

Martini sat on his chair with wide eyes and a gaping mouth instead of responding.

"A reindeer! A full body reindeer suit!"

More silence.

"...Please respond. At least say no."

Martini blinked for the first time in what, to him, felt like hours. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "I hate this. I hate it. I really, really hate it. I want nothing more than to see that thing burned in a bonfire, because I hate it so very, very much."

Tom Collins shrugged. "I'm not hearing a no, though...?"

"...Yeah."

"You'll wear it?"

"...I don't exactly think I can get out of this situation. I feel like I can't say no anymore."

Tom Collins stood up, brimming with excitement. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear that you'll go with me! We have to get changed as soon as possible, there isn't much time!"

\----

Standing by himself in a reindeer suit with no accompaniment except alcohol and fancy party snacks, Martini couldn't help but think about all the ways his night could be going better. The best improvement, of course, would've been staying at his house alone. He was already alone at the party, but he found no peace with watching other people chat with eachother as classical music played at a mind numbing volume. At the worst of it all, he felt an indescribeable anger watching Tom "Sexy Santa Claus" Collins have a perfectly good time by himself after he begged Martini to accompany him. He felt like a complete and utter fool.

He didn't like to resort to using alcohol to solve his issues, even considering his line of work, but it felt like the only solution tonight. He had drank a lot of it. And it felt to him like it was about to have some unfortunate consequences as he watched his 'friend' walk his way for the first time in an hour.

"I'm having such a great time tonight! Thank you so much for coming with me. I couldn't have came here alone." Tom Collins said. He reached out to place his hand on Martini's reindeer shoulder, having his hand smacked away quickly.

"Oh, so you say, but it looks like you're doing just fine without me! Why am I even here if you're just going to go off and leave me looking dejected and stupid all by myself?"

"What do you mean? I'm just catching up with my friends, I'm not even that far away." Tom Collins said, holding a confused look on his face. "Did you expect me to spend the night with just you?"

"It's- Of course I did! I thought we were going to at least be near eachother considering how obsessed you were with this couples costume-- that wasn't even meant for me -- but you left me here! I don't know anybody here, Tom!"

Tom Collins exhaled, trying to keep his composure. "I'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted it to be. But I explained to you earlier how I felt about you shortening my name. You don't have to resort to calling me something I don't like as some sort of revenge."

"Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom! Tommy! Thomas! TOMATHAN! TOMOTHY! I've had enough of this place!" Martini yelled, attracting the gazes of the majority of the party goers. Flustered, he pointed directly at Tom. "And I've had enough of you!!"

Martini stormed out of the residential home, running out as fast as his feet would take him in his stupid suit. He could hear Tom Collins calling out for him, but he didn't care anymore. He needed out. He'd arrived via chauffeur, so he had no real way of getting home like this. With that in mind, Martini headed deep into the forest behind the house.

\-----

"Hoo yah!" Screwdriver exclaimed, his excitement getting the best of him. He could hear the surrounding wildlife scuttle away out of fear of his outburst. "Ahh, oops. I just had to go and do it! It can't be helped... I love Halloween!"

Screwdriver swiveled his head back and forth to watch what few animals he could escape from the premises. It was difficult for him to see anything in the woods at midnight, with the expanse of trees blocking the majority of light coming from the almost-full-moon. He had known this going in, but he had found himself with too much holiday spirit to sit around at home. He had already put Caipiroska and Caipirinha to bed after a night of Trick-or-Treating when he found his own energy had reached the top of its bar. He hadn't even taken off his costume from earlier before he left the house, still dressed as what he insisted everyone call a "Slime Ghost". He was clad in a bright green shirt, accompanied by a similar shade of green body paint he had globbed all over his skin. While a good portion of it faded, you could still see more paint than visible skin. And he had left even less visible by his knee and elbow-pads he had covered with reflectors, having worn some himself to convince the twins wearing them was cool.

He gripped his rifle hard as he walked further through the forest. His steps were as soft as a man of his stature could muster, and even then it took him a long while until his eyes locked onto any prey.

"Aha! I've got you!" Screwdriver said under his breath, taking the animal into his sights. Even as he focused on it so clearly, he couldn't quite tell what it was with its unusual shape and walking pattern. It had been wobbling so consistently that it almost seemed like it couldn't stand up any longer. With no room for pity, or perhaps because he contained too much of it, he lined up and took his shot. 

"Gyaaaagh!" 

As Screwdriver watched the animal fall down, he could swear he heard a human scream. "Huh?! Is anybody here?! I didn't mean to scare you!" He looked all around again to try and find someone else hiding in the trees as he walked towards the body. "I'll apologize personally to you! Please show yourself!"

"Shut-- Shut up! I'm right here, you damn idiot! Gghh..." 

"What? You're-- Oh God!" Screwdriver stopped his sentence as he ran over to the body. "Martini! Oh God, is that you? Speak to me!!"

"Screwdriver... You idiot!" Martini said slowly, his words laced together between ragged breaths as he gripped his bloody side. "You shot me! You really, really shot me!"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He got down on his hands and knees in front of Martini. "I shot you! I know I did!! Why are you wearing that?! You look stupid! Just like a stupid little deer! I'm so sorry!"

"You think... I don't know that?! You can't just... Put all those different sentences together... Decide what you want to say... before you speak! Idiot!"

"I'm the biggest idiot in the world, I understand what you're saying right now! But we need to get you some help!" Screwdriver grabbed at Martini, trying to scoop him up into his arms, only to be pushed away.

"No... I'm beyond help... All you can do... Is grant my last wish... It's... Just one wish..."

"You're dying?! No! It couldn't be! I can't believe I killed you with such a small wound!" Screwdriver's eyes filled with tears before he could finish his sentence. "It's such a small, small wound!"

"Don't try to argue with me now... I... I can tell when I'm dying..."

"You've done it before?! The world needs your expertise, Martini! Stop dying to such a nonlethal wound, please, I beg you!"

Martini blinked his eyes several times before he was ready to respond while ignoring Screwdriver said. "...Anyway... My only wish... My... My one last request..."

Screwdriver tried to shake the answer out of Martini as tears streamed down his face. "Anything! I'll do anything for you! I have to, after I killed you so effortlessly!"

"I... I've always dreamed of..." He gripped Screwdriver's shoulders, shifting him to look directly into his eyes. "Being eaten..."

"Food?! Like food, Martini?" Screwdriver shook him violently a second time. "Answer me!!"

"Stop shaking me you fucking idiot! I want..."

"You want to be eaten like food!" His tears kept pouring out of his eyes. "I can't believe it I brought you to this!"

"Stop talking over my dying words! What the hell is honestly wrong with you?! Have some respect!" Martini shouted at Screwdriver as he started to shake him back with the same force. "I want to be shoved down your throat whole!"

"I... I understand! But please, can you please take off that suit, because I don't think I can fit that as well as you in my stomach!" 

"You'll have to... Take it off me... But I don't need it anymore, please..."

Screwdriver flipped Martini onto his stomach and unzipped his suit from the back, pulling him out of it as if both their lives depended on it. "Okay, I'm ready, just tell me how I do it! Do I just put your feet in my mouth?"

Martini kicked Screwdriver's hands away from his feet. "No! If you had any respect for me at all you'd eat me head first!"

"I'm... I'm so sorry! If it were possible for you to die twice, I'm sure I would have caused it by now!" He walked over to Martini's face on his knees, gripping him by the cheeks. "I'm gonna make this right, right now! You'll see no more tears from me..."

Martini rested his hand on the ones holding him. "Screwdriver..." He winced as his pains came back. "Please..."

Screwdriver opened his mouth as wide as humanly possible and pushed Martini's head straight into it. He felt less guilty once he started to hear Martini laughing as he shoved him further down his throat. He pushed him in further and further, until all of him had fit inside him. He swallowed repeatedly, the pain of having an entire man going through him causing a bit of difficulty shoving it all down. Eventually, Martini had settled entirely in his stomach. He patted himself softly, tears leaving his eyes even after he promised they wouldn't.

"Martini... You son of a gun... You must've loved reindeers."

**Author's Note:**

> i havent read any cocktail prince translations


End file.
